


Caves

by criesoffandoms



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Hickies, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, but not really, in-game, just intense making out, semi-NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesoffandoms/pseuds/criesoffandoms
Summary: Adam and Kai are stranded together after losing Mira. Chaos ensues.





	Caves

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t read if you’re uncomfortable with teens making out!
> 
> I just got into a new show named the Hollow, and i’m honestly living for it? it’s such a good show. i instantly fell in love with it and with the ship known as Kaidam. i recommend watching it!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading!
> 
>  
> 
> NOT BETA-READ! we die like heroes

“We’re lost, we’re totally lost!” Kai’s voice echoing throughout the dark, musty cave. It was traced with a type of airy panic that had yet to settle in. That was the fifth time Kai said that, and it was honestly starting to get on Adam’s nerves.  
  
“Kai, please. Your complaining isn’t gonna help..we’ve got to find Mira and get out of this cave.” Adam specified. Still not over the initial shock when he found that Mira wasn’t behind him. His head started to swirl, but he had to remain the calm and confident leader. Trudging through the dark cave, Adam looked around, a bit bored.   
  
“Alright..” Unusually complying, Kai’s footsteps started to falter and lessen in sound, and that set a bunch of triggers in Adam, fear flooded him, it felt like a bucket of ice was just dumped on him. Suddenly stopping, Adam felt a body collide with his back. When he felt the presence, he felt a wave of relief, letting out a breathe that he was unaware that he was holding. He couldn’t lose Kai, he just couldn’t. Especially when he lost Mira. He told himself that’s why he was so jumpy, so that he didn’t lose another teammate..yeah..that’s why.   
  
“Hey! What gives!” Turning around, Adam spotted a glare on the pyromaniac’s face. Letting out a sigh, Adam felt tired. His features showed that. But he knew he had to keep moving, he had no time to be dilly-daling.   
  
“Hey..what’s up?” Kai’s voice went soft, as he reached a hand to grip Adam’s shoulder.   
  
“Nothing..just a bit tired.” Adam admitted.   
  
Kai shook his head, trying his hardest to convince Adam to relax. “Then we should stop to rest.”   
  
“What..?! No! We have to keep moving.”   
  
“Adam, you’re useless like this, you’re doing yourself more harm than good. C’mon, sit down.” Adam felt shocked. Never has Kai been this kind to him, and it honestly threw him off. Nodding hesitantly, Adam let his body go limp against the concrete wall and slid down. He didn’t realize how fatigued his body was until he felt his body relax and how much the soles of his feet _hurt_ .   
  
Hearing a slide and a thud next to him, Adam looked over at Kai, who had his legs spread out in front of him. Kai, the guy that plagued his thoughts 24/7. It was scary how fast Adam developed a crush, but it felt weirdly natural when it did. Like he was _meant_ to like Kai. But, like everything else that wasn’t relevant to the task at hand, he shoved those thoughts deep inside and locked them away.   
  
Suddenly, he felt a warmth fill his lap. Tensing up at first, he realized what or who occupied his lap, Adam allowed him to relax. It was just stupid Kai’s head. Filling up with amiability and affection, Adam let himself grow a fond smile.   
  
“Don’t think of this as anything..I’m just tired and rather lay somewhere that’s not the concrete floor.” Kai’s voice sounded a bit shaky, like he was trying to convince himself that it didn’t matter.   
  
Kai’s face flushed a bit as his stomach did tricks. He tried to convince himself that he wanted to lay somewhere that’s not a dirty, cave floor, but it didn’t work. Nothing to rid Adam from his thoughts worked. It scared Kai to think what these feelings meant, cause they felt so much deeper than what he felt for Vanessa or Mira, but he somewhat got used to it. He was still a disaster, though.   
  
Kai wanted to be closer to Adam, but he just didn’t know how. He was an awkward kid who was defensive and annoying, and everything he said to the dark-skinned boy came out as an insult, which hurt and shook Kai to his core. He didn’t want to be rude, but it was a bit of a defense mechanism, especially when he was under an extremely stressful situation and was confronted with the personification of the ‘strong, confident leader with an urge to be a hero’ stereotype. It was annoying at first, but then later into their friendship, Kai still didn’t know if he found it endearing, or irritating.   
  
His thoughts came to a sudden halt when he felt fingers run through his maroon-colored hair. Triggering his reflexes, Kai shot back into the cave’s other side’s wall, back slamming against the stone. Breathing hard and face flushed a bright crimson. Kai widened his eyes and looked at Adam, who had a confused look upon his face.   
  
“W-Wh-What was that?! W-What were you doing?!” Kai shrieked, trying his damn hardest to sink into the stone wall and just erase his existence from the world entirely. He was just startled, at most. Underneath the shock, was a kid shouting in excitement. It felt..rather good, surprisingly. Even though Kai would never admit that out-loud.   
  
Hand still raised, Adam looked at Kai’s flushed face, and a spark clicked in his head, and it felt like gears started to turn once again. Kai was just embarrassed. No one would react _that_ severely if they weren’t embarrassed. Letting a small smirk crawl to his lips, Adam crawled over to Kai, settling right in front of the fire-using boy. He noticed Kai trying to actively avoid Adam’s gaze, and to try and combat that, Adam raised his hand and softly grabbed Kai’s chin, trying to get the other boy’s attention.   
  
“Hey hey..look at me.” Adam’s voice softly rang, trying to calm the other down. When he finally got Kai’s attention, he leaned in for a soft, quick kiss. Pulling away, he chuckled at Kai’s frozen, startled expression. Smiling a bit shyly, Adam scooted back, before being grabbed back into another kiss, now this time, Adam was the startled one.   
  
This kiss was a bit more forceful, a bit more wanting. Kissing back immediately, and with the same vigor, Adam let his hands rise from the ground, up to Kai’s waist and to scavenge around Kai’s hair.   
  
Kai felt like his body was on fire. Exchanging saliva and kisses, Kai’s body started to heat up as the kiss intensified. Their bodies melted together as Kai wrapped his arms around the bushy haired boy in front of him, trying to get closer than ever before. Releasing the kiss and seeing a trail of spit disconnect and break, before going back and smashing their lips together. The force even pushing the two males back, Adam falling on his back while Kai sat directly on top of him. Making a grunt, Adam let his body take over and let his tongue graze over Kai’s swollen lips. Hearing a small noise to imply consent, Adam let his teeth softly sink into Kai’s bottom lip. Then, he heard a noise that he would forever cherish. A small moan erupted from the younger’s throat.   
  
Suddenly breaking the kiss, and sitting straight up, Kai quickly covered his mouth with his hands, face flushing once again. He can’t _believe_ he just made a noise like that. Especially at just a lip suck.   
  
“A-Ah..” Kai squeaked, looking away quickly, suddenly very aware that he was basically sitting on Adam’s stomach. How’d they get into this heated situation so quickly? Kai’s head swirled and his brain basically turned into slush.   
  
Looking back down at Adam and seeing how fond he looked, made Kai’s heart just, set on fire. Warmth radiated throughout his soul. But then Kai took a step back in his train of thought to see what Adam _really_ looked like.   
  
He looked absolutely _wrecked_ . Dark face flushed and lips swollen, Adam’s hair looked more messy than usual due to Kai’s nimble fingers leaving a mark. Kai did _that_ ? Pride filling him, Kai felt a shift in gravity as his body went down and he found himself sitting on Adam’s lap with the darker skinned boy’s arms wrapped around Kai’s waist.   
  
“Shut up and kiss me.” Adam’s dark and sensual tone sent shivers down Kai’s spine. Obediently nodding, Kai smashed their mouths together once again, feeling that heat return, Kai made his kiss feel as needy and hot as he could. The room’s temp suddenly shot up, making it feel all hot and stuffy, or was that just Kai?   
  
But then Kai felt an abrupt stop in the kissing, losing some warmth from Adam, he gave the dark-skinned boy a confused look. Kai wouldn’t be prepared for what would happen next.   
  
In no time, Adam’s lips went from Kai’s, to Kai’s neck.   
  
“Gh..!” Kai squeaked. Quickly tightening his eyes, Kai felt his stomach heat up and tighten.   
  
Adam’s lips softly grazed the untouched, pale neck skin, before indulging himself into making his mark. Biting down, Adam started to harshly suck, trying his best to leave a purple bruise on Kai, no matter what. And hearing the noises that Kai let slip out made it so much better. Lifting a hand from Kai’s waist, he let his hand roam around Kai’s fluffy red hair, before giving it a sharp tug.   
  
Kai moaned, loud.   
  
But Adam, recording it in his mind, continued to bite down on Kai’s neck, giving it a slow lick, before going back up and attacking Kai’s lips with his own. Not caring how messy the kiss was, they started to suck face again, as Adam bit down on Kai’s lip again, but with a bit more aggression. More noises spilled out of Kai, and giving Adam so much blackmail and happiness that could supply him for decades. Hot breaths collided and spilled out, reminding the two teens about how _real_ this all was. Adam decided to let his hands run amok, painfully slow, Adam’s slim fingers found themselves inside Kai’s shirt as they began to feel around. Kai’s skin felt soft and smooth, something akin to velvet. Stroking Kai’s abdomen with his thumbs, he heard a hitch against his lips.   
  
Hands feeling around, Adam’s fingertips ran along the side of Kai’s sides, feeling the younger man shiver above him. Kai’s bare skin felt hot, burning. Warmth filled Adam’s gut as he opened his mouth, letting his tongue roam against Kai’s lips before Kai opened his very own, letting himself succumb to a cloud of desire and heat. Tongues fighting and drool leaking, Adam’s hands went from Kai’s pale sides, up to feel around his back. Trying to feel every inch of the boy sitting on his lap, Adam let himself fall into the depths of lust. Letting his fingertips gallivant around Kai’s backside, ghosting around his spine, Adam then scratched, leaving marks upon Kai’s pale yet newly red skin. And it seemed to do _something._

  
Throwing his head back and releasing himself from the absolute mess that was the kiss, Kai let himself go and just moaned. Not knowing that a simple scratch could get him this riled up. Was he secretly a masochist? The thought sent jolts of electricity up Kai’s spine, and was enough to make him shiver. He felt the dull pain of the scratch and knew that it was blunt enough to leave a mark, but..that wasn’t entirely a _bad_ thing. Kai had a suspicion that Adam just liked to leave his mark upon Kai, and the fire-user wasn’t complaining.

 Adam couldn’t believe how badly Kai was crumbling underneath his touches, underneath the hot, steamy kisses. The red head looked like a mess, with his shirt riding up exposing a good amount of skin and skin flushed a deep maroon.

 But then soft footsteps rang throughout the cave, and the two boys quickly separated, hitting both walls of the cave. The footsteps were light, yet firm.  
  
The footsteps got closer, and was accompanied by a clearing of the throat.   
  
“Ahem..” The voice rang. Instantly knowing who it was, The two boys looked over at Mira in surprise. She raised her eyebrow and gave them a knowing look.   
  
“H-How’d you find us?” Kai’s shaky voice asked. It sounded raspy and wobbly, the aftermath of what just went down.   
  
“Oh, it was simple,” Mira smirked, knowing full well what went down. “I just followed the moans.”   
  
Widening their eyes with shock, Kai and Adam quickly exchanged glances and then shot their gazes back at Mira.   
  
“You were pretty loud..” Adam admitted, looking back at the now suddenly red Kai.   
  
“H-Hey..!!” Kai sputtered. Pouting, Kai folded his arms as the laughs of his friends echoed throughout the cave.   
  
Mira took this opportunity to see how the two boys looked like. They look absolutely _messed up_. It was obvious that Adam took the lead, due to Kai’s pupils being incredibly dilated, and his neck having an abundance of purple and red bruises all over. His lips were red and swollen and hair a mess, it clearly showed that something happened. Shirt all shriveled up and revealing small scratch tracks on Kai’s back.

 Adam looked more normal, with only his hair sticking out in all directions and face flushed. He had a bit of dried saliva hanging from the side of his mouth. But the both of them still looked wrecked.   
  
It was inevitable that these two would get together sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the fic if you made it this far, lmao. have a good life!
> 
> kudos/comments are appreciated !!


End file.
